It’s Me
by Littleredxx
Summary: Batman has an extra special mission for the team, there have been several attempts made in Dick Grayson's life and it's up to the team to keep him safe, how are they to know it's actually their good friend Robin they are tasked with protecting, and how will Dick cope with the feelings he has suddenly discovered he has for his best friend? *Originally posted on Wattpad
1. 1

-"Alright guys listen up," Batman called the team together, "I've got an important mission for you and I want you to take it very seriously. I need you to protect a boy who is in serious danger."

"Who?" Miss M asked.

"His name is Richard Grayson."

My blood ran cold, he couldn't be serious.

"Richard Grayson? I think he goes to my school, isn't he that billionaire Bruce Wayne's kid? What's he need our protection for, he must have like a million body guards." Artemis argued.

"The threats that have been made are more this team's level of expertise, normal guards are not equipped to deal with it." Batman explained.

"Come on Batman!" I exclaimed.

"And you will be sitting this one out Robin."

I sighed, "naturally."

"Why does he get to sit out rich kid babysitting?" Kid Flash questioned sounding annoyed.

"Robin will be assisting me on a different case." Batman explained before addressing the rest of the team again,

"It's settled then, be at Wayne Manor within the hour, come on Robin lets go."

...

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him.

"You aren't taking these threats seriously." He countered.

"I'm Robin the freaking Boy Wonder, my life is in danger all the time!" I exclaimed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Not like this, the league of assassins is a major threat, one that should not be trifled with, you pissed off Raj Al Ghul and he doesn't make threats lightly. I need to make sure you're safe Dick."

"Well why don't we just go take him down?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm going to be doing?"

"Well why can't I go, I don't need the team to babysit me, I can help!" I argued.

"And bring you right to him?" He retorted.

I was about to argue some more but Alfred interrupted me,

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, your guests are here."

"Be right there!" I yelled.

"You know I hate you right now." I told him.

He didn't respond, instead he just gave me the patented Bat stare.


	2. 2

"My name is Richard Grayson, but you guys can call me Dick." I said as I shook their hands, this was a really surreal experience.

"I am Aqualad, this is Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash," Kalduhr introduced the team to me, like I said, surreal.

Wally whistled, "nice house."

"Thanks, I like it, it's Bruce's family home, been around for generations." I explained.

"You call him Bruce, and you refer to it as his family, is he not your father?" Aqualad questioned me.

"He is but he isn't, I'm adopted, I've been with Bruce since I was nine." I told them.

"Where were you before Bruce adopted you?" Miss M asked.

"All over, I grew up in the circus." I smiled at the memories, my family, the trapeze, a time where pain and loss were the farthest thing from my mind.

"Oh wow that's super cool." Wally said nudging me back into the present.

I shrugged, "yeah."

"Can you do any cool circus things?" Wally asked.

"Well I do a mean backflip if I do say so myself." I laughed,"so how about I show you guys around."

"Awesome, where's the kitchen?" Wally asked.

I laughed, "always thinking with your stomach."

"What?" Wally asked.

I flushed, "nothing, kitchens this way." I started walking trying to distance myself from that slip up.

"Help yourself to whatever." I told them, "I'm gonna go to the gym." And with that I walked off.

I took out my frustration on a punching bag for a bit before I moved to the rings, doing flips and pull ups.

"Hey there." Artemis said from the door way, I had known she was there but ignored it.

"Artemis."

"You go to my school, you were the weird freshmen that came up and snapped a picture with me on my first day. When are we going to laugh about that Dick? It's been two years now." She narrowed her eyes accusingly.

I dropped down from the rings, "you're edging around something, just say what you want to say."

"You're hiding something." She stated confidently.

"And you think you know what it is, just spit it out Artemis." I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I think your Robin."


	3. 3

"

I'd always had a certain level of respect for Artemis, being that she was the only other non meta, not to mention how she overcame her family history and became an integral member of the team. She was also observant, she was definitely one of the best strategist on the team, not including myself of course, maybe even better than Kaldurh. I'd known that if anyone was going to figure me out it would be one of them. Still I hadn't anticipated it would happen so fast. I could deny but what was the point really? She'd be expecting me to do that. No better to do damage control instead.

"You can't tell."

Yep she wasn't expecting me to say that, it took her a moment to recover before coming right back at me.

"They have a right to know!"

"Batman's rules, no reveling of the secret identity." I countered.

"But why, it's not like you're hiding super villain parents?" She quipped.

"It's a safety thing, keeps the people we love safe. You know the deal, the more people who know the more likely it will get out." I explained.

She huffed, "fine Dick I'll keep your secret, but it's under protest." She huffed.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"So does this mean Bruce Wayne is the B-man?" She asked.

I cackled, "I don't know is he?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "I hate it when you do that."

I smiled and walked towards the door,

"You love me, you know it."


	4. 4

What do you do with a team full of super powered teenagers? The answer is obviously truth or dare.

"Oh me first!" Miss M exclaimed.

"Go for it beautiful." Kid Flash flirted.

I stifled a laugh, oh Wally.

"Okay, hmm, Aqualad, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Hmmm, oh yeah, do you think anyone on the team is cute?" She asked innocently.

He flushed, "Oh, um, I think both you and Artemis are lovely."

They giggled, "okay you're up Aqualad, pick someone." Miss M said.

"Okay, Superboy, truth or dare." He asked.

"Dare."

No surprise there.

"I dare you to..." he paused, considering, "go to the kitchen and eat a chili pepper."

We all laughed and he went and did it, I didn't think a hot pepper would affect a Kryptonian, but Conner's face went really red and he spit it out.

"Okay, ugh, Miss Martian, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you to come upstairs with me and not come back down until this stupid game is over." She laughed and blushed a little but followed him up the stairs.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn, Artemis, truth or dare?" Wally asked.

She sighed, "dare."

"Take off your shirt."

She growled, "you are such an ass!" But she did it anyway.

"Alright Wally truth or dare."

He smiled, "dare."

She laughed, "hah! I dare you to kiss Dick!"

He jumped up, "what no way! I don't even know him, and I like girls!" He exclaimed.

"A dares a dare, or are you chicken?" She taunted him. Oh this was her way of getting me back for the secret identity thing, damn her.

Wally slumped his shoulders and sighed, "fine."

"What! Mphh-" My outburst was cut off by his lips on mine.

"At least thirty seconds." Artemis added. I barley heard her, I was to distracted by the fact that I was making out with my best friend... and that I liked it...


	5. 5

The game had ended shortly after Wally and I kissed. I'd retreated to my room and locked the door. I couldn't believe I had just made out with my best friend! I was straight, wasn't I? I had always thought I liked girls, even dated a few, but kissing them had never felt like that. It was like every part of my body was a live wire, his touch had ignited something I'd never felt before and I was afraid to admit I may have liked it. Damn Artemis! Damn Wally and his beautiful green eyes and his wonderful red hair, and his amazing kissing skills- wait! What I don't like Wally, he's my best friend I can't like Wally.

There was a knock on my door, I opened it up and came face to face with Wally.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, "I wanted to apologize for earlier, that was really rude of us."

"No it's fine, just a game." I lied.

"Cool," he then slouched on my bed,

"So you got any video games?"

...

Three hours later

"You cheat!" Wally yelled after I beat him like the tenth time in a row, some things never change.

"No I'm just better at this than you." I teased.

"You sound like my friend Robin." He laughed.

I tensed, "I'm uh gonna take that as a compliment."

He smiled, "well you should he's the coolest dude I know."

I felt all warm and fuzzy, "well thank you then." I told him.

"So I take it you guys are close." I asked.

"Well yeah he's my best friend, I've known him since I was twelve I know everything about him and vice versa," he paused, "well almost everything."

I knew I shouldn't have but I did it anyways, "what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know his secret ID, I mean no one does but he's my best friend. He should trust me with that, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone, I just wanna know who he is."

"But he's your best friend, you said it yourself you know everything else about him." I argued.

"It's important though, he's, he is important, and I don't even know his first name."

"What if he just can't tell you?" I asked.

"Can't or won't?"

"Kid Flash..." I trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about Robin anymore." Then he leaned in, "I could be reading this completely wrong, but when I kissed you earlier I think you were kissing me back, stop me if I'm wrong..." He got closer,

"Your gay? You said you were straight."

Looks like I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Mhhm I'm just in the closet, not ready to tell the team yet, now your really cute and I'm sorta hoping you'll let me kiss you because yes, I am extremely gay."

I knew I shouldn't have but I let him kiss me and it felt good. His lips were warm as they moved against mine, I let out a little involuntary moan and he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into my mouth, I arched my back and wound my hands in his beautiful red hair. I could not believe I was making out with my best friend...again. And I was enjoying it...again.


	6. 6

One of his hands moved to my ass and cupped it.

"I've uh never done this before." I stuttered.

"It's okay, we can go slow, stop whenever you want to," he said before he started kissing my neck again.

I moaned in response. He started kissing down my chest and...

...

I woke up the next morning with something heavy draped across my waist, I looked and saw it was an arm, Wally's arm.The previous night came rushing back to me, oh god, I guess I now had a pretty good idea of my sexual orientation. I sighed and slowly turned and snuggled closer with him. I'd worry about all of that later.

I was woken up again sometime after that by a knock on my door,

"Master Dick breakfast is ready." Alfred called.

I shot up out of bed, Wally started to groan so I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Be right down." I yelled back.

"KF," I whispered as I took my hand off his mouth, "can you get dressed and sneak out of here?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, I'm the master of stealth." He responded.

I snorted, "uh huh yeah."

He shoved me and then sped around getting dressed. Before he left he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me passionately. Then he zoomed out of sight.

...

Breakfast was awkward, Artemis avoided eye contact and Aqulad kept trying to make conversation but everyone was just silently eating their food and being generally unresponsive, except for Megan and Conner who were just wrapped up in each other. The silence droned on until the doorbell rang. A few moments later my friend Barbra came rushing in.

"Dick!" She exclaimed.

"Babs, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I heard about the death threats why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"It's no big deal." I told her.

"Are you sure? The junior Justice league's presence makes me feel as if that's not true." She gestured to my friends.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, "it's Young Justice, god why does no one ever get the name right?"

"Sorry." She said.

"Sooooo..." I trailed off.

"Video games?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" Wally agreed.

And that was that.


	7. 7

A shot rang out, at first I thought it was the video game I'd been playing but then realized that it was Alfred firing his gun which could only mean one thing, intruders. The team instantly sprang into action, Artemis, M'gann and Superboy rushed downstairs to address the threat, Aqualad and Wally stayed with me. Thankfully Barbra had already left so it was just me and the team.

"What are you two doing? Go on, I'm okay, I'll like hide or something," I made a shooing motion with my hands, they seemed reluctant but I convinced them to go. As soon as they left I ran downstairs to the clock and discreetly entered the batcave. I contacted Batman and let him know that they where here, he told me to stay put but I shut off the link and went for my costume.

...

I ran into the fray, there where dozens of assassins battling with my teammates, I reached into my utility belt and started throwing birdies.

"Robin!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "what are you doing here? I thought you where in a super secret mission with the Bat?" He questioned.

"Well I heard you guys were in trouble so now I'm here, Batman got held up though so we might have to do this on our own." I explained as I punched a guy in the face.

"Alright, we don't need him anyway, we can kick assassin ass ourselves." Wally smirked. Everyone agreed and we went back to kicking butt. I threw more birdies and then pulled out my bo-staff and started blocking the assassins swords. Batman was wrong I could take care of myself I didn't know what he was so worried about, I was fine. Of course that was when I felt the tip of a sword imbed itself into my side, spoke to soon, maybe Batman was right. I really hoped that wouldn't be my last thought. My vision dimmed and everything went black.


	8. 8

I woke up with the entire team hovering over me. I was laying on the kitchen table and Alfred was in the process of stitching me up.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked the butler.

"He's still away on business." He answered me.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't believe the matter has been settled as of yet." He explained carefully.

He finished his stitches and I tried to get up but Wally held me down.

"Oh no, you just got stabbed you are not getting up."

"But-" I tried to argue before he cut me off.

"Oh no, you are getting carried to one of these rooms and you are going to rest, and while you do that we need to track down the billionaire's son that we lost." He sighed.

I looked over at Alfred, he just shrugged as if saying this was one mess he wasn't going to be cleaning up, this one was all me. Great.

"I would be very surprised if you found him, in fact I think I would have a major problem if you did." I said.

Artemis covered up a laugh with a cough.

"And whys that?" Wally asked.

"Um well-" I was cut off by the door opening and closing rapidly and Bruce running in, he looked like he'd ditched his bat suit on the fly, his hair was rumpled, shirt only partially buttoned and it looked as though he hadn't bothered changing his pants, in other words Batman was a hot mess. Something I had never personally witnessed, the whole thing really threw me for a loop.

"Dick!" He yelled frantically looking for me.

"Bruce, I'm fine, I swear, I only got stabbed a little." I told him, still shocked by his appearance.

He let out a breath of relief and came over to me, then Batman broke all his rules and wrapped me up it a big hug.

"Oh thank god."


	9. 9

Bruce really didn't look good, on top of his disheveled appearance he had a black eye, a giant gash down the side of his face, and he had walked with a limp.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It was an trap, as soon as I walked in I was ambushed." He explained.

"What did I do to piss them off so badly?" I asked.

"It wasn't you, it was me, they were trying to get to me through you, he's trying to test me." He told me.

"Why? For what?"

"He wants me to marry his daughter, so he wants to see if I'm worthy." He explained.

"Are you serious! That's what this is all about? You put me through hell because you had a thing with Thalia Al Ghul?" I exclaimed.

He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed, not that I expected him to, he'd already shown an unprecedented amount of emotion.

He was about to respond when Wally cut him off,

"What the hell is going on?" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious," Superboy stated. "Bruce Wayne is Batman and Dick Grayson is Robin."

Whelp, there was no getting out of this one.


	10. 10

~Wally's POV

"You have got to be kidding me." I ground out through clenched teeth.

This changed everything, I had always loved Robin, I'd never said anything because I hadn't thought he would ever love me back. It'd just been an impulse with Dick, just a random attraction to a guy I didn't know, but now I was finding out he was actually my best friend, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do. On one hand I was pissed, but on the other I was so happy I couldn't stand it. I didn't know how I was supposed to act now, I didn't know how to react, why didn't he tell me? Did he love me like I loved him?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Bruce and Dick arguing.

"It was your damn rule! You're the one who brought them here, you're the one who wouldn't let me tell them!" He exclaimed.

"You were in danger! I'm sorry but I was worried."

Dick sighed, "so are you "worthy" of Thalia Al Ghul?"

Bruce chuckled, "I told Raj I wasn't going to marry her," he paused, "he didn't take it well." He gestured to his various injuries.

"So is it over?" Dick asked.

"I guess so." Bruce replied.

"Oh no it's not." It wasn't anywhere near over.


	11. 11

"Wally-" I started.

"Oh no Robin- Dick, god I don't know what to call you!" He exclaimed.

"Either or." I told him.

"Can I talk to you," he paused, "in private?"

I nodded, "Hey so we'll talk about this later I guess." I said to the rest I the team before I walked off with Wally.

Once we were safely alone in my room he turned to me.

"I don't know what to do with this." He started.

I sighed, "I know, to be honest I really don't either, I didn't plan for this to happen, it just sort of did." I shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable.

"I didn't even know you liked boys." He stated.

"Well neither did I, you are your ginger cuteness caught me off guard." I laughed.

He smiled and stepped closer to me, "well I am pretty cute, aren't I?"

And with that he pressed his lips to mine and I knew everything was going to be okay, sure it might take some time to get used too, but Wally didn't hate me and that was all that mattered.


	12. 12(Epilogue)

After that night Wally and I started dating, it shocked Bruce, but he got over it soon enough. Everyone on the team thought we were super cute, except Artemis who fake gaged every time we kissed, but I think she secretly thought we were adorable,because you know, we were. They were surprised at first, because everyone thought Wally was super straight, but when you really thought about it you realized it kind of made sense, like he was overcompensating or something. All in all I was really truly happy for the first time in my life, and it was all thanks to my super hot ginger cheese-ball boyfriend Wally West. And maybe a little bit Bruce's super disgusting affair with the daughter of the demon's head but I would never ever tell him that.

~Authors note

Whoo and that's a rap guys:) It's been super fun writing this and thanks to all my fabulous readers! So I just posted the first chapter of my new story, this was never supposed to happen, it's not a birdflash, but it is about Wally West, you guys should all check it out.

I love you all, and I guess this is goodbye. (sadness) *cough *cough (unless you read my new book)


End file.
